Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce, and more particularly, to an improved system and method for ordering a merchandise item.
Related Art
The recent rapid advances in computer technology and telecommunications have increased the popularity of electronic commerce. Electronic commerce is becoming more and more prevalent, with an ever-increasing number of merchants that may or may not have a physical real world counterpart. Furthermore, the services offered by these merchants have been improving as well. The popularity of electronic commerce is partially attributable to the ease and convenience of making a transaction electronically—for example online—instead of at a physical location. However, conventional ways of conducting electronic commerce may still have drawbacks. For example, a buyer or a prospective buyer may be required to enter payment and address information each time he/she orders a product from a merchant, which can be a cumbersome process and therefore may decrease the buyer's satisfaction with the overall transaction.
Therefore, although conventional ways of conducting electronic commerce have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. What is needed is an improved way of conducting electronic commerce that offers a more hassle-free experience for the buyer or prospective buyer.